His Little Girl
by Eibba
Summary: Ron's worst fear had become true. All blood drained from his face and his insides suddenly felt very cold. Not Rose. She was his only daughter, his little girl. He wouldn't allow it. Rose would not become a Malfoy, not if he had any say in it.


A sharp cracking sound echoed around Ronald Weasley's office, causing him to look up from his desk. He was a little irritated to be disrupted from his work, but nevertheless smiled as he looked up to greet his visitor.

The pleasant smile was instantly replaced by an accusing frown as he took in the anxious appearance of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mr Weasley," said Scorpius, shoving his hand into his jacket pocket as though he didn't know what to do with it. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I-

"It's fine," interrupted Ron "What do you want?"

Scorpius looked slightly sheepish as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and Ron was suddenly reminded of that seventeen year old boy who his only daughter, Rose, had brought home for the first time.

They were both in their seventh year when they began dating and at first Ron completely resented the idea of Rose dating Scorpius. Not only did he seem like an arrogant bully, but he was a Malfoy _and _a Slytherin. The fact hat he was an identical copy of his father did nothing to help the situation, either. Ron had hated Scorpius with every fibre of his body.

Six years later, Ron still greatly disliked the idea of Rose and Scorpius dating, but his hatred for Scorpius had lessened slightly. He really wasn't all that bad, if you compared him to the other Malfoy's. He was also not a bully. Besides, he made his daughter happy, so Ron had finally come to accept it. Even to him, it was obvious the couple were completely in love. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Why don't you sit down, Scorpius?" offered Ron, gesturing to the spare seat in front of his desk.

Scorpius sat down and he seemed to have sorted out his nerves, as he was back in his usual cool and collected persona.

"So what is it that couldn't wait until after I finished work?"

"It shouldn't take long. I wouldn't have disturbed you if it could have waited," insisted Scorpius.

"Well then, what is it?" said Ron rudely.

Scorpius glared at him, then put his hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a tiny blue box and put it on the desk. Ron eyed the object and raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"What is this, some sort of dark object? You're in the wrong department." Ron turned his back and walked away from the desk.

For some reason, he decided on pretending that Scorpius wasn't there by appearing to look interested in the numerous books and files that decorated the back wall. It was petty and childish, but Ron just wished Scorpius would leave. This object was clearly none of his concern; Scorpius was wasting his time.

"This isn't a _dark object_," said Scorpius. He was starting to wish he had never bothered. "It's anything but a dark object."

Ron turned back slowly, for Scorpius had caught his attention. "Then what do you want?" he asked sceptically.

"Your permission."

"My permission?"

"Yeah, your permission," confirmed Scorpius "I figured I better to do this the proper way..."

An awkward silence washed over the two men, as Ron tried to put together what Scorpius was saying. It was obvious really, but Ron was blocking it from his mind. He didn't want to be right, so he waited for the actual words to be spoken before he reacted. When Ron still said nothing, Scorpius decided to expand.

"So, yeah, I thought I'd do this the proper way"- he took a breath- "so, I would like your permission for Rose's hand in marriage. I want to ask her to marry me."

Ron's worst fear had become true. All blood drained from his face and his insides suddenly felt very cold. Not Rose. She was his only daughter, his little girl. He wouldn't allow it. Rose would _not_ become a Malfoy_, _not if he had any say in it.

"Mr Weasley?" said Scorpius hesitantly.

This seemed to trigger a response from Ron. "No way!" he snapped.

"No way?" challenged Scorpius. "Why, Mr Weasley? Why _no way?_"

Ron stared at Scorpius disbelievingly. How dare he speak back to him like that? Blood rushed to ears, turning them a bright red. "Why?" he shouted "Because she is my only daughter! She deserves better than you, and as her father I will _not _allow you _of all people_ to drag her down!"

Scorpius shook his head in amazement. "So you'd rather her marry someone she doesn't even love?"

Ron thought for a moment. Of course he wouldn't want her to marry someone she didn't love, but it was completely beside the point. "I'd rather she married someone who will love her back and treat her with the respect she deserves!"

If Scorpius was shocked before, he was utterly astonished now. "You think I don't love her?"

Ron said nothing and simply stared, his expression hard.

"You think I don't treat her with respect?" continued Scorpius, getting more frustrated by the second. "Rose is everything to me. We've been dating since we were in our seventh year. That's, what, six years? I've never cheated, never hurt her, and never mistreated her in any way. Sure, we split the other year for a few months, but we sorted it out. In that small space of time, I realised how much I needed her. And I knew that she felt the same way because..."

Ron continued to stare, only half listening to what Scorpius was saying. He was thinking about his daughter, who he had always been so close to.

He remembered when he saw Rose for the first time; an adorable baby with large blue eyes and an abundance of fuzzy auburn curls.

He remembered when she spoke her first word. Unlike most babies, it wasn't _mummy _or _momma_. It was Daddy, and at the moment, Ron knew that she would always be his little girl.

He remembered when he had to say goodbye to her, the first time she boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was so elated when she was sorted into Gryffindor, but not nearly as pleased as when he found out how well she was doing in all her classes.

He remembered when she sent him an Owl in her third year, telling him how she had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron was definitely excited for her, but he couldn't help but feel sick at the possibility of her falling off her broom or getting hit by a Bludger.

He remembered when Rose received her OWL results. He was so proud of her for getting eight Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations.

He remembered…

Ron's reminiscence was cut short when he realised Scorpius was still explaining himself.

-"and everything about her is just perfect. She's beautiful- inside and out. I don't how to explain this to you, because you just don't seem to get it. I love her, Mr Weasley."

The air in the room was thick and Ron took a moment to reply. "You're right," he said at last, causing plain shock to appear all over Scorpius' defined features.

"I am?"

Ron nodded. "She's my little girl, Scorpius. You better treat her right."

"I will, I promise. So…does this mean I have your permission?"

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose it does. My only question now though, Scorpius, is why you bothered to ask for my permission?" He nodded his head, indicating towards the little blue box that lay on his desk. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a ring."

Scorpius smirked and opened the box, revealing a simple but stunning silver ring. "Well, I would've asked Rose to marry me whether you gave me permission to or not. It didn't particularly matter to me what you said, but I knew it would've mattered to Rose. To know that you gave your consent would mean everything to her."

Ron smiled fully now. "I'm glad I gave it then... thank you."

Closing the lid and putting the box back into his pocket, Scorpius grinned eagerly. "I better be going now then, haven't I? I've got a job to do!"

"Make her feel special, Scorpius. Don't let me down!" called Ron, but Scorpius had already apparated out the office, leaving Ron alone to think about what the bloody hell he had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this idea has been done before, but I just couldn't find one I liked when I was searching through Ron and Scorpius stories. There was only one option left- to write my own! So I hope you enjoyed my version and I would love it if you were kind enough to leave a review. Though, I do get really anxious about reading them, so try to keep them friendly and constructive?<br>**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Eibba :)**


End file.
